


Flaring Up

by Mysteriousinc



Series: Radiosnake Spice Prompts [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is just teasing Pentious, He takes a small bite, M/M, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Teasing, There is no sex in this but I don’t know how else to tag, biting?, fade to black kind of deal, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousinc/pseuds/Mysteriousinc
Summary: He doesn’t understand his boyfriend sudden fascination with his hood.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiosnake Spice Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731478
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Flaring Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: Shower/Bath of the Radiosnake spicy week
> 
> I was stuck on what I could do for bath/shower then one of my buddies showed me this sketch they did. Sir Pent was leaning out the tub and Alastor was wrapping his arms around him and biting his ass. (Well the area where his ass would be) 
> 
> I’ve never felt so validated because Alastor would totally do that. 
> 
> So this is for you friend who sent me that sketch yesterday. ;) Enjoy

“What are you doing back there?”, Sir Pentious said. Currently in the tub sitting between Alastor’s legs. The lower end of his tail is hanging off the end of the tub. He can feel Alastor’s hands on his hood tracing back and forth. 

“Nothing.”, he said innocently. “Now would you think I’m doing something?”

Sir Pentious didn’t sound convinced, “Because you’re always up to something.” He’s about to say something else before he feels fingers dig into his ribs. He sucks in a breath, hood flaring up and his arms tucking into himself. “Hey!”

Alastor laughs, “Yes success!”

Sir Pentious turned his head to look at him confused, “What? Success for what?”

“Your hood! I got it to flare up again.” Alastor said. Hands returning to his hood stroking again. 

Sir Pentious rolls his eyes and sighed. “What iss with your fascination with my hood?”, he said grumbling. Once Alastor found out he could make his hood flare out when he gets startled, he’s been doing that more lately. The first time he did it he was in his workshop, tinkering with something when he felt arms suddenly wrap around him. His tail’s eyes were closed so he didn’t see him sneak up behind him. He dropped what he was doing, and yelped hood flaring. He took one look at the smiling fool’s face and he knew this wasn’t going to be the end of it.

Alastor swiped his wet bangs from his forehead and chuckled again. “I love seeing it flare up,” a quick wing flap sound plays, “And the little air flap sound it makes is charming.”

“You’re a fool you know that right?”, He puts his hands under the water to trace up his legs. “Is that your plan huh? Catch me off guard all of eternity?”

“That was the plan, sweetheart.” Alastor said wrapping his arms around his waist. “Can you blame me when I have this handsome snake, who has the cutest reactions.”

Sir Pentious groaned. Alastor knows he hates being called cute and he does it to rile him up “There is nothing about me that’s cute.” he said. 

“I beg to differ my dear! Your hood is the best example.” Alastor said, smirking.

“Call me cute again and I’ll leave this bath”, he said warning in his tone. 

Alastor pauses for a second before leaning in whispering, “You’re so cute~.”, he ended on a snicker.

Sir Pentious jerked away hissing, putting both his hands on the side of the before lifting himself out of it. He’s halfway out the tub before he feels arms wrap around his upper tail, chin resting on where his butt would be. He turns his head to look at alastor, “You ruined it. I said I’d leave if you said it again.” Sir Pentious said, narrowing his eyes.

“Aww. Well I think I know a way to make it up to you.” Alastor said, bangs covering his left eye. He brings his left hand to the middle of his tail, rubbing over the area where his dicks were hidden.

He feels himself shiver slightly before responding, “Oh really? And what is that?” 

Alastor's grin gets wider, before he leans in and bites a teasing nip on his backside. Sir Pentious gasps sharply, feeling his entire tail squirm. That pang of pain was already exciting him. “Come back in this bathtub and you’ll find out.” Alastor said. 

Sir Pentious can feel his earlier annoyance leaving him. He smirked at alastor, eyes sliding into thin red slits. “Bite me harder next time and you got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then the water got cold.


End file.
